When One Door of Happiness Closes, Another Opens
by ilovethemidnighthour
Summary: LJ fic how lilly and james came to be...set in sixth year (for now) tragedy befalls lilly and a marauder, how will they cope and what is wrong with sirius? Will James ever learn how to win Lilly over? rating for future chapters.please read and review
1. Default Chapter

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED......well in this story at least**.  
  
RecklessPatience  
  
_**_When One Door of Happiness Closes, Another Opens  
  
Chapter 1: Waiting's Over  
It's pouring rain. It has been raining for a week solid. Everything is gloomy and depressed, everything from the grounds to the students. Even the Hogwarts castle itself seems less cheerful.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room wasn't even inviting anymore, yet all the Gryffindors were cramped together waiting for the news. Waiting, that seemed to be all everyone was doing lately. For what? No one knew, but they knew it involved he-who-must-not-be-named, and was ultimately bad.  
  
There was a quite murmur about anything other than the news and you-know-who. Although every now and then someone would yell about hating to wait, most were silent.  
  
At last, Professor McGongnall came into the room via the portrait. The usual stern faced, composed woman looked utterly devastated. She looked over the room of pale students and bowed her head. After what seemed like a moment of reflection, she looked up and spoke.  
"Will Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans please follow me?"  
  
In the corner by the window, a petite red-haired girl looked up as her name was called out. Her vibrant emerald green eyes filled up with tears, yet none came. She rose from her sear, and walked slowly to stand by the Professor.  
  
At the same moment, a solemn faced boy with light brown hair and matching eyes, also took his place by the Professor. In silence, they took their leave.  
  
The two sixth year students followed their teacher in silence still. The boy, Remus Lupin, was looking at his feet with a worried expression on his face while the girl, Lilly Evans, looked straight ahead with a determined look, and hands clenched into fists. Every trace of the earlier tears were gone.  
  
When the trio finally reached the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's (the headmaster) office, the silence was broken by Remus.  
  
"Professor, my parents aren't – they aren't....."  
  
"No, no. Mr. Lupin, your parents are just fine, in fact, they're up there waiting for you." Professor McGognall replied.  
"Well then what....." He was cut off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Not here, not now." With that they proceeded up the stairs to the headmaster's office._**

_A/N: that's the end of the first chapter... so what do you think??? It's my first story so be nice when you review please.... anywho......I hope to have the next chapter up soon so be on the look out!!!  
  
Love ya,  
RecklessPatience  
  
oh yeah, if you review, good fortune will come your way..... I see it all here in my crystal ball..... hey you....yeah you, stop picking your nose that's rude!!! Oh really...... well we'll see about that... oh yes sorry about that... youth these days, so rude!!! (sorry I am really goofy today. Yeah too much alone time for me!!!! Being alone isn't good for me, I get stranger than I already am!! And that's never good... don't let them take me to the crazy house please... if you don't, you'll be my friend for ever and ever and a day.... AND, get this,(looks around excitedly,) I'll EVEN dance at your wedding....... Well that is if you review nicely... and if you're mean... I'LL DANCE AT YOUR FUNRAL!!!!!!!!!! Haahahaahaha oh the madness, the utter madness that is ME!!!!) SORRY I AM A BIT ODD... BUT HEY THAT'S LIFE!!_


	2. alone to ponder

A/N: I own nothing related to Harry Potter.... Anything else not recognizable is mine... now without further ado...............  
  
Chapter 2: Alone to Ponder  
  
(Gryffindor common room)  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" asked a short plump boy sitting on the edge of the large plush couch. He was surrounded or rather surrounding two other boys his age. The two boys were rather good looking both with messy black hair and a golden complexion. The only difference between the two were one of the boys had longer hair and chocolate brown eyes, while the other had relatively short purposely messy hair and hazel eyes and of course he also wore glasses. They were the exact opposite of the short boy known as Peter Pettigrew. Peter was short, fat, beady eyed, and had dull blonde hair. He was noted to be the "Tag along" of the group.  
  
"Oh, my. I wonder... do you think they're going to get married?" asked Sirius Black in reply. Sirius, the taller of the two, was known to be a cheeky, arrogant, braggart who deep down, under the good looks, intelligence, sarcasm, jerkiness, and charm, had a good heart. Only, he hid it all too well.  
  
"Gee Padfoot, I dunno, I always hoped I would do that someday, you know." James Potter replied matching his best friends sarcasm. James possessed many of the same qualities as Sirius, but much unlike his friend, he was willing to compromise when he wanted something badly enough.  
  
"Oh, come on you guys you know what I mean." Peter whined. "I mean, what do you think happened? Do you think something happened to Remus' parents? Or maybe he was sent to comfort Evans." He continued.  
  
"I dunno, I hope nothing happened to his parents, I don't think he could take it, you know. What with his argument with his brother and all he doesn't have anyone to turn to." James said with a serious look.  
  
"Hey Prongs, you're wrong you know." Sirius said looking up from his book.  
  
"How do you figure, and why in the bloody hell are you reading at a time like this, and, wait, why are you reading?" James asked confused.  
  
"Well lets see, first things first, moony has us, because it's a good book, and because there are pictures." Sirius replied in a slow drawl ending with a grin.  
  
"Black, as much as we all love your smile, can the two of you be serious for one second?" Asked a pretty girl with shoulder length blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She was extremely tall and athletic of build.  
  
"Um....Crateward, do you think you could mind your own business once in a while?" Sirius said with all the charm he could muster.  
  
"Well you see BLACK, when you're talking about one of my friends, it is my business.' The girl replied screaming his name.  
  
"Ok, calm down Rowan, what do you think happened with those two?" James asked the girl trying to calm her down.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, when did we become friends with them?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"Since I want to find out what they think." Replied James with a look at Sirius.  
  
"Ok, who is them and they last I checked I was one person?" Rowan asked confused.  
  
"Um... Crateward, look behind you." Peter replied in a squeaky voice.  
  
"What... oh" she said looking behind and seeing her other two friends.  
  
"Well what I want to know is what is going on with Remus, and why in the world do you call each other those stupid names?" Asked one of the two girls behind Rowan.  
  
"That my friend is none of your business." Replied Sirius.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so difficult? Huh answer me that? Why you are always doing that." The girl yelled.  
  
At that moment everyone in the common room turned their way. There was silence, then a rather good looking seventh year boy with dark brown hair stood up and said, "Cause that's just the way he is, and come on Benky, you know you wouldn't have him any other way, the lovable devil, I know you like him!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!! DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE...." The girl jumped at the boy and both fell to the ground punching.  
  
"Tisk tisk, sibling rivalry is so dangerous, drawled James leaning back on the couch. Hey, Padfoot, she didn't deny that she liked you. You might have a chance, I mean come on she does look pretty good, and she can fly very good." James said looking at Sirius with an amused look on his face. "Yeah I was thinking bout that myself, what's her name again... maybe Amanda? Or what about Jesse? Oh hell, I don't know do you?" Sirius replied, it was a commonly known fact that Sirius Black would date, snog, and dump any girl that showed an interest, and yet he still had a fan club. It was like every female was oblivious to his games.  
  
"Hmmm... let me see.... Olivia.... Maybe?" James said in reply.  
  
"No that doesn't sound right... what about Christy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, no.... Janine?"  
  
"No... Tiffany.. that's it!"  
  
"No it's not.... I think it's Carmen."  
  
"No... she's in Ravenclaw.. I'm sticking with Jesse....but I'm.." He was cut off by a pillow hitting his head. "OWW... what was that for? Who threw that?" he asked standing up and looking around.  
  
The fight was broken up by the boy's mates. The girl was sitting on the floor seething in anger, and the boy was sitting on one of the many chairs, trying to talk to her.  
  
"Hey, Potter, how did you know they were brother and sister? I mean Beonca never tells anyone that they are even related, we didn't even know until second year." Asked the other girl that was behind Rowan.  
  
"Hey did you hit me?" asked Sirius with a suspicious look.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. What are you going to do about?" the girl replied.  
  
"Well you'll have to see. Now why did you hit me? Is it because you can't stand to have my attention any where else but on you?" Sirius replied with a toothy grin.  
  
"No you idiot, I was asking Potter a question, so do shut up so he can answer it!" The girl yelled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: well sorry about not having the discussion on what's up with Remus and Lilly... but I was making it a long chapter as it is.... That will all come in the next chapter along with Sirius acting strange and the reason for that.... And much, much more.... So stay tuned and please, please, please review!!!!  
  
Until next time... eat lots and lots of roasty toasty marshmallows!!! Trust me they are GOOD!! Thanks for reading!!!  
Reckless Patience 


	3. the world is turned upside down

A/N: don't own anything related to Harry Potter for the last time!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
The world has been turned upside down  
  
(Dumbledore's office)  
  
The door to the headmaster's office opened reveling several Professors, two ministry workers judging by the robes, and a middle-aged couple who Lilly assumed to be Remus' parents. Professor McGognall walked in with Remus and Lilly following close behind.  
  
"Thank you my dear Professors, Cornelius, Henry I will take it from here." The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said in a very deep and strained voice. Lilly looked into his usually twinkling eyes and was shocked to find them dull and bloodshot. She could only remember one time for as long as she had been at Hogwarts, that his eyes lost that twinkle, and even then it was only for a second.  
  
"But Albus-do you think it—." She was cut off by his voice.  
  
"Yes Minerva, I do.... Please take this time to enforce the new rules and inform the school prefects."  
  
"But Albus- they are pre-." She was saying.  
  
"Yes, I know, and they will be told in due time. But for the moment I think it's best we let the others take on their responsibilities." He replied.  
  
Lilly was about to say that she couldn't let anyone take on her duties no matter what had happened. That was something her father had taught her, and she greatly admired her father and his work ethic. Then out of nowhere it hit her. Her father... and mother... What was wrong why was she here, surely they weren't they couldn't be---.  
  
Evidently Professor Dumbledore saw the panicked look in her eyes, because he urged everyone out, and told the two to sit. Remus took the seat next to his parents, and Lilly took the seat directly in front of the headmaster. It was a habit of hers to look someone straight in the eye while they were speaking. She wasn't exactly sure why she did it, maybe it was something her father told her, but right at this moment she couldn't remember. All she could think about was her parents.  
  
Even though she didn't like how timid her mother was at times, she still greatly respected her. Her mother possessed an air of elegance, class. And she always doted on Lilly, because she reminded her of her mother. Her parents where so kind and loving, they had always supported her no matter what it was she did. She remembered the day when she got her Hogwarts letter. Her parents where so happy, they could hardly keep the news in.  
  
And Petunia, she was always a little bossy, but deep down Lilly knew that she loved her. They used to play together all the time, but then when Lilly got the letter, everything changed. Petunia would insult her, and push her. Once she even told her mother she should lock her up in the closet because she was a freak. And it only got worse. Lilly was always mad at her sister but she never hated her. And she knew that Petunia didn't hate her either.  
  
"Before I begin, I would like to take a moment to tell you all that I am here if ever you should need an ear. I will be glad to help in any way, and I would like to tell you all that I am very sorry." The headmaster said in a grave voice.  
  
At that moment Lilly knew it had happened. The thing she had feared the most, something she thought was impossible. She braced herself and listened intently, as the headmaster continued.  
  
"Tonight Lord Voldemort took his first major plan of action. He arranged for his followers to eliminate some twelve witches, wizards, and muggles he viewed unworthy of pureblooded company. Fortunately, the ministry was informed of this plan and was able to save nine lives. The rescued included, the Bingletree's, whom own the three broom sticks, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom which is Frank Longbottom's parents, Mungdus Fletcher, who graduated last year, Landry Gracey a ministry worker, Mr. and Mrs. Merewether, whom if you will recall, joined us for Christmas dinner three years ago, and Isabel Talming, who works in Flourish and Blotts." There was a long silence after this speech.  
  
Remus was confused because the headmaster mentioned the people who were rescued, but not the ones who weren't. He assumed that the other two were Lilly's parents and for her he was very sorry, but why on the earth was he here, and why were his parents so silent. But there still was the last person. Who was it, he wondered. The only reason he would be here was if someone in his family had gotten murdered. But that couldn't happen, because the only family he had was his mother and father and brother, and his brother was in Scotland studying the migration habits of leprechaun tribes. And why on earth would anyone want to harm Romulus? He was so nice, he was a people person, and everyone loved him. It just didn't make sense. It seemed as if Dumbledore sensed his confusion, as he continued with his speech.  
  
"I am sure that by now you both have realized that I failed to mention the three that were not as fortunate as the others. Lilly, I am very sorry to report that your parents were on Voldemort's list. They stood no chance; he killed them in their sleep. I am terribly sorry. I have arranged for you to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a week to be on hand for the funeral, and to comfort your sister. As for the moment, she is staying with a friend of hers. Again Lilly I am truly sorry." He said with a mournful look at her. Then with the nod of his head he looked at Remus, then without looking at her again, he said in a very soft, kind voice, "Lilly, you may leave now if you wish. I will not keep you any longer, but, please, if you do leave wait until a can get Professor McGognall to escort you, for your own safety."  
  
Sorry, I know I promised to go further but I am tired, and I don't want to right now! Anyway please read and review. Thanks  
  
Reckless Patience 


	4. Feelings of Pain

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Moonlight at Midnight, my first reviewer. Thanks so much, hope you enjoy it!!!  
RecklessPatience  
  
__****When one door of happiness closes, another opens.  
  
****Chapter 4  
Feelings of Pain**

Lilly waited until Professor McGognall arrived, then she left. She wanted to wait for Remus, but she couldn't. She had to be alone, she had to think. Besides his parents were there for him, they could help him. At least he has his parents. I have nothing she thought bitterly. Nothing but stupid bullying Petunia.  
  
She hated Petunia right now. She felt that Petunia should have died too.  
  
"It's not fair." She said out loud.  
  
"Oh dear, I know that you are hurting, we all are, you just have to learn to deal with it. It will pass with time." Professor McGognall said, with a sincere expression while looking at Lilly.  
  
Lilly hadn't noticed where she was until that moment. She had been too involved in her thoughts to take note of where she was going. They were now standing outside the gryffindor common room. She hadn't really registered what the professor said due to the fact that she was not listening to anyone but here self-thinking.  
  
"Err- yes professor. I think I need to sleep. Thank you for walking me back. I will see you in class Monday." She said without thinking.  
  
"Oh no dear, you will not be in class, didn't the headmaster tell you? He said he would, well anyhow, you are leaving tomorrow morning for the leaky cauldron, right after your meeting." The professor said.  
  
"Meeting what meeting?" asked Lilly.  
  
"You have a meeting with the headmaster tomorrow morning concerning the---- final arrangements." The professor answered pausing before she said the last bit, as if she couldn't find the right words.  
  
"Oh, what time?" Lilly asked softly, realizing the meeting was about her parents' funeral.  
  
"Right after breakfast. Now go up to bed, I have to address the other gryffindors." She said before she gave the password, and then pushed Lilly along into the passageway into the common room.  
  
Dumbledore's office  
  
Remus sat there in a daze. He felt so bad for Lilly. He knew that she loved her parents very much. 'She must be in so much pain, he thought.' But then she left, to go back to the gryffindor tower. He still hadn't figured out what he was doing here. After Lilly left, he looked at his parents then to the headmaster. Remus had always thought that Albus Dumbledore, was the greatest wizard ever, after all he had been the only headmaster at any magical school who made arrangements for him to come after hearing of his being a werewolf.  
  
The professor met his gaze fully. Remus couldn't help but notice that he looked years older. He even noticed that the blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles weren't shinning any longer, this made him realize that something bad was coming.  
  
"Remus, I hate giving news like this. But am would rather you hear it from me than anyone else. I asked for your parents permission to tell you, because I want to make it as easy as possible on all of you. The last person who was murdered tonight was---you brother, Romulus." The headmaster said in a rather soft voice.  
  
Remus couldn't catch his breath. It was impossible, it had to be a mistake. His brother was in Scotland, not here in England. It wasn't true, he new it wasn't.  
  
The head master must have some how knew what he was thinking, because he continued. "Remus, your brother was in the order of the phoenix. He was called upon tonight to help protect Lilly's parents. He arrived right after they were murdered. He fought four death eaters, all by himself. Then when other member's arrived, more death eaters arrived. He and then Voldemort himself made an appearance. Romulus was murdered by the dark lord."  
  
Remus' mother was sobbing into her husband's chest. Remus himself felt like he wanted to cry. It was true. He couldn't believe it. No more exciting letters, no more late night talks, no more midnight snacks, his brother was gone. It was horrible. He couldn't deal with it. He leaned over and kissed his mother on the head, looked at his father, then stood up.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, I need to go now. Goodbye." And with that he walked out of the room, down the stairs and out onto the hall. He then proceeded to go back to gryffindor tower, where his friends were. His friends, yes they would make everything right.  
  
**A/N: ok finished with the fourth chapter. Soo please read and review, and by any chance would any of you happen to know when PoA is coming out on video?? I hope to update sooner. Thanks for reading!  
  
RecklessPatience**


	5. Shocks and Truths

When one door of happiness closes, another opens.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Truths and Shocks  
  
"Ok, what did you want to know again?" James asked.  
  
"I wanted to know how you knew they were brother and sister." The girl replied.  
  
"Ohh. Ok, well I over heard you all talking about one time in fourth year. Now back to my question, what do you think happened?" James replied while re-asking his original question.  
  
"Wait, wait...oh hold up, I don't know none of their names, and it's not fair because they know ours, well I take that back, I know little miss Rowan Crateward from qudditch, but the others are strangers—hot strangers mind you." Sirius added before anyone could reply. He then gave a dashing grin in Rowan's direction.  
  
"Well I don't know the other two either, and I thought we already established that fact, you are quite redundant padfoot my boy. But right now, I want my question answered. So please answer it." He replied looking at the girls.  
  
Rowan looked like she was about to answer when Sirius cut back in, "Oh no mate, we haven't asked wormtail, and I think we need to, because he might know, and we won't look like such prats."  
  
Again Rowan looked like she was on the verge of speaking when she was interrupted by the portrait whole opening. Everyone in the common room turned their attention from the marauders, and the girls they were arguing with to see whom it was.  
  
Lilly was walking ahead of Professor McGognall, and suddenly she wished she wasn't. Everyone's attention was on her, and they could see that she was crying... she was crying and she didn't even realize it. She felt so numb. It was like there was a gaping hole through her chest; she was in so much pain. And their stares of---what looked like pity is one thing she didn't need right now. She hated pity, and she didn't want it from anyone. Professor McGognall suddenly pushed her in the direction of the stairs to the girl's dormitories, and she gladly left the common room and the stares.  
  
In her bed, with the hangings closed shutting her off from the world, she let everything go, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed into her pillow; she punched it until feathers flew out. And then she just fell down into the bed as if she had been drained of all her energy, and cried more, because she was angry about not being angry enough. With one curse everything she had was gone. The once stable Evans family was no more. The only remains were two bickering sisters.  
  
"I will ask you all to leave Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin alone. Do not bother them, do not push them, and do not ask questions they don't want to answer. And please do not take this terrible event lightly. Be cautious, and aware. Now go to sleep, Goodnight." Professor McGognall told a shocked Gryffindor tower, in her usual brisk and stern voice.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" Rowan shouted as soon as the professor walked out, and she and the other two girls made a mad dash for the stairs.  
  
"Moony..." All three boys said in unison as they too made a mad dash for the boy's stairs, but not for the same reason.  
  
Remus had just finished having a quick chat with Professor McGognall about how he should have waited for her, when he saw something moving in the air. He knew in an instant what it was. He leaned against the wall and waited for them to revel their selves.  
  
"Hey, Moony, are you alright..." "What happened..." "What's wrong..."  
  
Remus couldn't help but laugh; all three questions were asked at the same time, while his best friends all threw James' invisibility cloak down. He could hardly understand any of them. He also felt a strong sense of loyalty when he saw the worried expressions on all of their faces. And then as soon as the happy feeling came it was washed away by the fear and pain he had been feeling since he left the headmaster's office.  
  
James saw the look on his face, the pained expression, and felt like he could kill who ever did this to his friend. Sirius obliviously felt the same, because he had started cursing everything under the sun, from the slytherin's to the dungeon dirt. Peter on the other hand looked like he wanted to cry. (a/n: big stupid fat worm head, nothing but a coward! Ugh!!)  
  
Remus pulled the three into a near by classroom and proceeded in telling them what had happened to his brother. After he had finished, James pulled him into a hug, something he didn't do often. A/N: hope you liked it....I had fun writing it...and that is bad because it is so sad. Anyway, I have a lot of great ideas for future chapters, especially a chapter where Lilly is finally realizing her feelings for James. But that chapter is WAY in the future. For now you all have to mourn for Lilly and Remus, and pray they pull through this hellish ordeal.... Oops...didn't mean to say that...oh well... I WANT A STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**_WOW…_**sorry I totally forgot that I had wrote this….and I was reminded by a review email…so I reread the whole thing, and it is pretty darn good. So basically this is an update to tell you guys that I am going to start working on this fic again… and thanks for the reviews. It means a lot.

Lots of love!

melly


End file.
